This invention relates to a connector assembly comprising two connectors which are configured to be mated with and connected to each other.
For example, a connector assembly of this type is disclosed in JP-A 2004-281207 or JP-A 2009-105011, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector assembly of JP-A 2004-281207 or JP-A 2009-105011 comprises a first connector having a female contact (socket contact) and a second connector having a male contact (pin contact). The female contact of the first connector is configured to be inserted into and connected to the male contact of the second connector along an insertion direction.
The female contact of JP-A 2004-281207 includes a support portion formed on a lower side thereof and a spring portion formed on an upper side thereof. The support portion is formed with a first protrusion and a second protrusion each protruding upward. The spring portion is formed with a contact point. The contact point is located between the first protrusion and the second protrusion in the insertion direction. The male contact inserted in the female contact is held by the contact point, the first protrusion and the second protrusion so that a stable connection of the male contact to the female contact can be realized.
The male contact of JP-A 2009-105011 includes a tip, a contact portion and a head portion extending from the contact portion to the tip along the insertion direction. The head portion tapers off toward the tip while the contact portion has a rectangular cross-section. The head portion of the male contact is thus shaped so that the male contact is able to be inserted into the female contact by an insertion force smaller than an insertion force which is necessary to insert a male contact with no head portion into the female contact.
However, it is more preferable that the connectivity of the male contact with the female contact is further improved.